1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an apparatus for providing resiliently compressible articles, which have been lended a considerably reduced volume as the result of being compressed, with a casing formed of heat sealable pliable sheet material, said casing preventing the articles from regaining their original volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to compress porous, resilient articles in connection with enclosing such articles in casings of various types. As a result of this, substantial space can be gained in connection with storing and transporting the articles. However, known apparatus for applying this technology have not operated very rationally and have had low capacity which has resulted in a high packaging cost.
Furthermore, apparatus for packaging many different types of goods are known, in which the casings of the articles are formed by portions of a tube which successively is lended the shape of a long web of heat sealable sheet or film material supplied to the apparatus, with the longitudinal edge portions of said material being joined by heat sealing. Apparatus of the last-mentioned type generally have high capacity which provides a very moderate packaging cost. However, as far as is known, no one has hitherto managed to provide an apparatus having these advantages and being adapted for packaging resiliently compressible articles in a compressed state.